Kidnapped
by Dr. Sandwich
Summary: Her memory as blank as a new white piece of paper, Seras has been taken by the major, as his new pet. Will Seras be able to find her way out of the majors hands before he attempts another war?
1. The Beginning

**I'm**** supposed ****to be doing work right now.**

***laughs manically to myself***

**I own nothing but the telling of this story.**

**IIII**

I opened my eyes, unaware of my surroundings. I searched the room with wandering eyes, looking at every corner then focusing back to the ceiling. I sat up, and then looked at myself. I wore a yellow outfit. A short skirt and a tight fitting button-up shirt. Turning to my right, I saw a window, in which I could see my reflection; blonde hair, blue eyes, and sharp teeth. Who am I? I asked myself. How did I get into this queer situation? I wondered. I then moved from off the bed I had woken up on, and searched the dark room. It was dimly lit with a single candle that sat on a desk on the side of the room, and I walked towards it.

"Ah, you are avake!" **(It's an accent, GO WITH IT!)** I jumped, startled by the rather loud voice that came from the door. There stood a blonde haired kid, who held a candle of his own. He had a wide smile and shining pink eyes. "W-who are you?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you just yet. First, the major vants to speak to you."

I tilted my head a bit, and then said, "Major?"

The boy motioned for me to follow with a shrug of his shoulder. I didn't hesitate.

IIII

I stood across from a man, a portly man with blonde hair and thick glasses who at the time was biting into a hamburger. He looked back at me, a lazy look in his golden eyes.

"Here she is Major!" the boy squeaked. The man, apparently known as major nodded and swallowed.

"Good Job Schrodinger, now let me haf time alone vith her please." The boy jumped up happily and left the room. While they had talked, I was left standing there, looking around this room. It was huge, and had a giant yellow map on almost all of the walls with black arrows on them. The man sat in a chair that had been connected to the ceiling with several thick wires and poles. He stood up, crossing his arms behind his back, and walked towards me. Unaware of who he was, I only reacted by scooting back each time he took a step. The man snickered to himself, "Do not run, Fraulein." He hissed. "I vill not hurt you." Fraulein, was that my name? I wondered. He got close to me, nearly two feet away from me. He was a very short man, hardly taller than my chest yet his piercing golden eyes burned through me, as if he was hypnotizing me. "Who are you?" I spoke up. Suddenly, he pulled a knife from behind his back and stabbed me in the stomach. I screamed with pain, blood gushing from the open wound in me. My eyes were shot open, tears streaming down from them. I fell to the flood, clenching at the knife, and then pulling it out, letting out a scream of pain. "What the Fuck?!" I screamed. After a few moments of pain, it all began to subside. I didn't know what was wrong, I should be dead, but I wasn't, in fact, I didn't feel any pain. I looked down at the wound, but there was no wound, it was healed. I looked up at major, and he just smiled.

"You're a vampire." He chuckled. "My, Vampire."

**IIII**

**AEYYY!**

**Ok, so this is a re-write of my old story Winter.**

**I figured I needed to re-write it since last time, it was rushed.**

**Sorry for misspellings, grammar crap, and whatever…**


	2. Mission pt1

My former yellow outfit was replaced with a now black and red outfit that had a black insignia that branched out into four black bent lines. It was sown onto my right sleeve after the outfit was given to me. Still oblivious to what was happening around me; I only decided it'd be best to just take orders, no matter what they were. My master, the major, had told me I was going to be part of a huge production he's doing to help, "better the world." Minus the small details, that's all I tried to drag out of him.

Most of my day consisted of just following him around the ship, watching him work, eat, and eat and eat some more. I felt like a broken record because that's all we did, every day. Nothing changed, but he told me that this cycle would end very soon.

We sat at the dining room table that had assortments of delicious food spread all over while I had only a single blow of blood to satisfy my hunger. "It's all you'll need." Major said in-between chews. He forked plates and plates of food into his mouth, monstrously devouring every morsel. Grease dripped from his lips and onto a napkin that he had tucked into his shirt; I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Vould you mind not staring at me, Frau Seras." He spoke up after a long period of silence. I quickly looked back down at my bowl, staring at my reflection and whispered my name to myself.

'Seras…'

"Vhats the matter, no appetite?" The major asked. In truth, I was starving, but the thought of having to drink blood turned my stomach. I simply nodded. "Vell, you'll need all of your energy today." He paused to stuff a piece of meat into his mouth. "I have a special mission for you. You should eat anyvay."

I grimaced, and then picked up the bowl and began drinking away. At first it was cold, but then warmed up as it began to slither down my throat. The major watched me, his hands folded in front of him, a wicked smile on his face. "I cannot believe you are finally mine, Seras." He said just underneath his breath. I lowered the bowl and licked my lips, feeling rather satisfied. "Pardon?" I asked after I had gotten myself cleaned up. "Don't Vorry about it Fraulein, now get ready Seras, ve're going out." He stood up from his chair, tossed his napkin on the table and left the room with me following behind him.

**III**

Major sat in his chair, the dog boy to his left, and another strange thin man I had never seen before to his right while I stood awkwardly in front of them, awaiting commands. Before I had time to ask what we were doing, the major said, "I need you to kill someone for me."


End file.
